


'Cause Lately I've Been Craving More

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beard Burn, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dominant Louis, Fluff, Français | French, French Louis, Harry calls Louis daddy and Louis speaks French between his thighs, Harry in Panties, Lolita Harry, Louis compares Harry to Lolita idek, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sadly that part is only mentioned sorry, Smut, Submissive Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Fuck-" Harry cried out so loudly and desperately. "Daddy!"</em><br/> <br/> <br/><em>"That's right," Louis placed both of his hands securely onto Harry's ankles in an attempt to steady him. "Everyone will know what your daddy did to you. Mon beau garçon."</em></p><p> <br/>Or</p><p> <br/>Louis likes to speak French between Harry's thighs</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause Lately I've Been Craving More

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy so I wrote this in like less than 3 hours and I think that's a record for me. Sorry that this is pretty short.
> 
> Anyway, I saw some people on twitter talk about how hot it would be for either Louis or Harry to speak French during sex. And, well, I agree.
> 
> NOTE: ALL FRENCH IS FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE. I literally know like no French at all so I could be saying everything wrong. Feel free to correct me in the comments. 
> 
> Another Note: I don't own anyone or anything and like always, I make no money off of this. I also don't have a beta so my mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title - Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love"
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this fic of Louis speaking French between Harry's thighs. Please leave kudos and comments at the end(:

Harry had plenty of kinks. That was something Louis knew from the beginning.

 

He started out as a shy, little, 16 year old virgin who was scared to death to ask Louis to tie him up with his suspenders before fucking him, all the way to a beautiful, confident, and not-so-little 20 year old who freely wore panties during their concerts before riding Louis the rest of the night.

 

Harry had days, or even weeks, where all he would want is to be tied up with rope every night or even furry handcuffs while Louis fucked him into next week. Other times, he would wear those god damn pink lace panties just to taunt Louis. Sometimes, usually between the dates of December 24th and January 31st, or the time when there's a 3 year age gap between them, Harry would call Louis "daddy" constantly. Even in front of the other boys.

 

Those were the times when Harry got _spanked_ in his pretty pink panties.

 

So all in all, whether bondage, pet names, or lingerie, Harry's kinks had definitely added up over their 4 years of being together.

 

But their favorite kink was actually discovered on accident.

 

Louis had been stuck in Paris with Eleanor while Harry was in London. After a long day of shopping and pretending to be in love (and straight), Louis decided to FaceTime Harry, as he knew his boy was missing him. And the feeling was definitely mutual.

 

When Harry had answered the phone with his usual perky self, grinning happily at the sight of his boyfriend, Louis had greeted him with the simplest word of "bonjour!"

 

It all went down hill from there.

 

Harry grew more flushed and shaky as their conversation continued. Louis, although slow to catch on, realized Harry was simply horny. Just as he had prepared to have dirty FaceTime sex and watch Harry stick 3 fingers up his arse, that's when Harry decided to confess that he actually got even more turned on by Louis greeting him in French.

 

Their FaceTime conversation quickly turned into Louis speaking French while he watched Harry finger himself from where his phone was propped up on his laptop so he could use Google translate to speak to him.

 

After watching Harry come twice from his hot, French words, and after they said a rather painful goodbye, Louis spent the entire night learning and memorizing basic French words, simply to please Harry.

 

Now, months later, Louis had spent loads of money on learning French for Harry's pleasure. He used websites online and even bought books. Although he might have just learned the basic words and skipped several lessons just so he could find the most sexual sounding or the most dirty words.

 

He went awhile without any of the boys, besides Harry, of course, knowing his secret knowledge of the French language. It wasn't until he was high out of his mind with Zayn one night on tour that it slipped. He ended up confessing that he loved speaking French while eating Harry out. And, well, he wasn't exactly lying.

 

Louis knew a fair amount sentences and sweet pet names by heart at this point. He had memorized his and Harry's favorites, or what sounded best while Harry was getting beard burn.

 

And that's where they are now.

 

It's Saturday afternoon, and they're on a much needed break from tour, and Harry's hands are tied above his head with a pink rope and Louis' head is buried between his thighs.

 

"Si beau, baby," Louis' voice was low and rough from his place between Harry's legs. His knees were bent and spread wide for Louis to stay between them.

 

Harry's head was thrown back against two pillows. His long, curly hair was sweaty and fanned out. His eyes were clenched shut as Louis varied between licking inside his pink, clenching hole and rubbing his currently thick facial hair up and down his smooth, shaved legs. His hands were tied with his favorite pink rope and his wrists were rubbing the back of his head from his position. 

 

"Louis- fuck," Harry cried out from overhead. Louis couldn't look up as he began leaving a hickey on the inner part of Harry's thighs.

 

"Always so responsive," Louis said. His eyes flew open as he realized he went back to English suddenly. He wanted to please Harry so fucking bad and he just wanted to impress him.

 

"Mon chéri," Louis licked right over his hole immediately after he spoke, causing Harry to buck up and threaten to close his thighs around Louis' head, as his bondage prevented him from touching Louis.

 

But Louis had decided a long time ago that if he was honestly going to die being suffocated by Harry's beautiful thighs, it would be quite a privilege.

 

Louis glanced up, seeing Harry stare at him with wide, full-blown eyes. He felt himself blush as his confidence grew at the sight of Harry. Only he could wreck his boy like this. He dipped back down, letting his rough cheek skim over Harry's already red, bruised thighs. He was so beautiful.

 

"Si doux," Louis mumbled against his skin. "My baby is so beautiful."

 

"Louis-" Harry arched his back off the mattress, Louis saw his hands were nearly white with his attempt to restrain himself. His face was so fucked out but it was in clear, utter bliss.

 

"Shhh," Louis soothed, licking over a bruise he left on Harry's thigh. "Vous faites si bien."

 

Harry clenched his eyes shut again. "Please, your tongue, Lou," Harry whimpered. His thighs were completely trembling and Louis just loved watching him in this state.

 

"Want more of my tongue, darling?" Louis teased, this time, purposely speaking English. Harry opened his eyes in slight surprise, giving Louis another chance to lick once over his hole, making him gasp loudly.

 

"Do you want me to eat you out?" Louis purred. He focused his eyes directly on Harry, dying to see his delightful reaction.

 

Harry was freely panting. Louis could see little beads of sweat trailing down his pale face. "God, feels so good," he choked. "Your tongue does wonders, Lou. Fuck, I'm close."

 

Louis hummed, nuzzling his thigh some more. He was careful with every movement not to touch Harry's cock. "Don't you dare come, baby," he warned him. He was still just itching to tease his boy. He wanted to see him squirm and beg him to come so hard that he saw stars.

 

"Maybe next time you could tie me up and I'll let you sit on my face," Louis went on, hearing Harry whimper loudly at his words, causing Louis to chuckle at the response. "I won't shave for awhile either. Mark up your thighs with my beard," Louis went on with his nudged to Harry's skin. Harry was straining and dying to buck up into his soft touch.

 

"Dieu, j'aime ton corps," Louis trailed off, getting lost at the sight of his baby.

 

Suddenly, Louis bit down on Harry's thigh, hearing Harry let out a loud scream. His thighs were shaking so hard against Louis, but he kept his grip firm on his boy.

 

"Fuck-" Harry cried out so loudly and desperately. "Daddy!"

 

"That's right," Louis placed both of his hands securely onto Harry's ankles in an attempt to steady him. "Everyone will know what your daddy did to you. Mon beau garçon."

 

Getting a good look at them, Louis saw just how much Harry's thighs were marked up. Most of his inner thighs were covered in a blotchy, burned red. Bruises were scattered here, coloring his pretty pale legs like a canvas in various shades of blue and purple.

 

"You're like my little Lolita, aren't you, baby?" Louis glanced up again to see Harry's reaction. Harry was licking his lips, starring at the spot where Louis had surely left a bruise. "Answer me, love," Louis demanded with a gentle force, causing Harry to meet his eyes.

 

"Y-Yes," Harry stuttered, swallowing hard.

 

Louis couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, what?"

 

Harry paused. "Yes, daddy," he said.

 

Louis smiled at him. "Good, baby," he praised. "Always so good. You're such a good boy."

 

Harry bit his bottom lip at the praise. Louis knew Harry like the back of his hand- which meant he knew how much Harry loved to be praised in bed.

 

"You're my Lolita, baby, and you just want to see your old man wreck you," Louis licked over the bruise. "Isn't that right?"

 

"Yes, daddy," Harry laid his head back against the pillows. "Love when you wreck me."

 

"Hmm," Louis began to nip down Harry's left thigh. "You love your older men, babe. And trust me, they love you," Louis paused, taking another glance at Harry. "But you're mine."

 

Louis suddenly dipped his head down and didn't hesitate as he licked over Harry's hole. He thrusted his tongue as deep as he could go, feeling how tight Harry's walls felt around his eager tongue. He was so focused on making his baby feel good, he barely noticed as Harry began crying pleasure, his thighs shaking so hard around Louis. But Louis only tightened his grip around his ankles.

 

Louis licked deep inside of Harry, feeling his hole clench around his tongue. He was freely getting his saliva all over his beard and Harry's bum without a care.

 

Louis felt like his head was underwater as he vaguely heard Harry crying out a mix of "daddy" and "Louis". But he was so, so focused. He was driven to find Harry's pleasure.

 

Harry tried to grind down onto Louis's tongue, itching to try to get him even further into him. But Louis kept him steady, letting him know that he was in charge. Daddy was always in charge.

 

"Daddydaddydaddy-" Harry suddenly cried out louder than before. Louis pulled back as quickly as he went down. He could feel his spit was wet and sticky on his stubble.

 

He sat back and saw Harry's face had gotten even more flushed and he looked positively _wrecked_. 

 

He could see his hands were straining against the bondage, which was most likely going to give him a rough rope burn later on. But Harry loved the pain. Louis knew that. He was always careful not to go too far though.

 

Harry's eyes were glazed over and almost spacey. He looked so out of it, assumedly itching to come. Louis was aware of just how hard he was trying to not come.

 

"You're close?" Louis' sounded almost raspy.

 

Harry nodded hurriedly. "Really close," he told him.

 

Louis paused. "Want me to fuck you?"

 

Harry's eyes, somehow, widened even more at the thought. "D-Daddy, please, oh god, please, I want-"

 

"Shhh," Louis said softly, moving his hands from their firm grip on Harry's ankles to rub his thighs. "I wasn't planning on it. But you've been such a good boy, darling. Vous êtes si beau."

 

Harry let out a little sigh. "Please fuck me, daddy."

 

"Je le ferai, mon garçon, je vais." Louis reached over underneath the set of pillows next to Harry to grab the lube. He poured the liquid onto his palms, reaching down to slick up his cock. He moaned at the final relief of pressure that had been building. Being so focused on Harry, he hadn't hardly realized just how hard he really was.

 

"Finger me a little more?" Harry asked suddenly. Louis nodded, wanting to make sure Harry was loose enough for him.

 

Using the lube already on his hands, he gripped Harry's bruised thigh with his right hand and moved his left to Harry's entrance that was still wet with his spit.

 

Louis gently slid his finger in, keeping his eyes trained on Harry. He had finally stopped struggling with the rope and was now lax on the bed with his eyes closed.

 

"Si serré," Louis murmured, almost to himself as he slipped in a second finger. Harry was a little looser than normal since Louis opened him up with his tongue, but he was still so tight to Louis.

 

"I'm ready, daddy," Harry told him, starring at him with those wide eyes. "Please fuck me."

 

"Always so polite," Louis winked, making Harry's face even more red.

 

Louis gripped his cock firmly, slowly letting the head catch right on Harry's rim, relishing his boy's gasps. But Louis was impatient and couldn't wait any longer. He eased the rest in until his hips were flushed to Harry's bum.

 

"So good," Harry slurred. Louis pushed himself forward so he was on top of Harry. He gripped one of Harry's restrained arms and cupped Harry's cheek with his free hand.

 

Harry's eyes were soft and incredibly fond as Louis hovered over him. Their lips were close to touching, letting their soft pants twist together. He was still buried inside of Harry.

 

"Pretty babe," Louis nuzzled his nose. Harry smiled up at him with that one smile. The one that reminds Louis that he's the luckiest man in the world. "Si beau," Louis said quietly.

 

He let himself slip out of Harry most of the way before thrusting back in roughly. Harry cried out but was quickly cut off with Louis' lips.

 

They kissed softly, breathing in each other's moans. Louis continued his steady rhythm of pulling out half way and thrusting back in deep. Harry was clenching hard against his cock. And dear god, he was so tight.

 

"Je t'aime, mon amour," Louis pulled away from this kiss to breathe. He gripped his cheek harder as his thrusts got more frequent. He buried his face into Harry's neck, gently biting the skin there.

 

Harry was then back to clawing at the rope. His arms and hands were growing more and more white the longer he struggled, desperate to break free from the bondage. Louis knew just how badly he wanted to pull him down harder.

 

"Tu es tellement magnifique," Harry cried out loudly when Louis continued his French. He was so, so close. "Si serré autour de moi, putain, si parfait."

 

"Lou, I'm close," Harry said shakily. "Can I come? Daddy- daddy, please," he begged him, his voice rapidly growing higher.

 

Louis hummed, giving Harry's neck another soft kiss. "Come," Louis commanded. "My baby."

 

Harry screamed; arching his back and tugging at his restraints at the blinding pleasure that overcame him. Louis thrusted rapidly, letting him ride out the waves as he felt Harry's come get in between their stomachs.

 

It didn't take Louis long after that. He thrusted in a few more times before it all became too much. He cried out as he came inside of Harry's clenching hole, filling him up with his come. Harry let out a high moan as Louis rode out his intense orgasm. He quickly collapsed on top of Harry.

 

"Fuck," he panted, attempting to catch his breath. "You're so lovely, darling. So lovely."

 

Harry laughed. "I love when you speak French, I suppose."

 

Louis sat up suddenly as he remembered the pink rope that was still tied to Harry's wrists. He quickly loosened it before tossing it the other side of the room. He moved then so he sat at Harry's side, letting the boy lay on his chest.

 

"Are your wrists okay?" Louis kissed his sweaty curls. He felt Harry hum against him.

 

"All good," Harry told him. "I liked it."

 

"I know you did, my little Lolita," Louis chuckled, feeling Harry smile into his bare chest.

 

"Stop it," Harry giggled. "Don't, daddy."

 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. "Je t'aime," he murmured softly.

 

Harry looked up at him. "What?" He asked, clearly confused.

 

"It means I love you," Louis explained. "Which, I do, of course."

 

"Oh," Harry bit his lip. "Then je t'aime."

 

Louis hummed. He ran his hands down Harry's back, feeling the afternoon sunlight seep through the windows and kiss his pale skin. The last thing Louis thought before falling asleep was just how did he get so lucky to be sleeping next to this beautiful boy. _His_ beau garçon.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.
> 
> Oh and the ending kinda sucks. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed overall though x
> 
> Please please please leave comments. I really want feedback on my writing and such. So comments and kudos are always welcome(: please be nice though!
> 
> Go follow me on twitter @littlelacehaz xx


End file.
